


Final Problem

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Great Hiatus, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson reluctantly pens the story of Holmes' last case.





	Final Problem

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #16: _Musical Prompt. "Cold" (instrumental for violin and piano) by Jorge Méndez. Listen here:<https://youtu.be/pUZeSYsU0Uk>_

I had intended to never write of that event which created such a void in my life, much less while still mourning the subsequent event that emptied my existence of its remaining joy. But the publication of the Moriarty letters prompted my editor to trouble me anew for my account to refute the Colonel posthaste.

It was a cold, blustery day when I sat down to compose the most difficult story I ever put to paper and an even colder day when that final story was published. It seemed a poor holiday gift but I had nothing else to give.

**Author's Note:**

> The "event which created such a void in my life" is a modified quote from [The Final Problem](https://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/fina.htm), which was published in December 1893.


End file.
